What's In A Name
by VanillaSky
Summary: Formerly titled "Who I Am" R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello People!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well this isn't exactly an Outsiders story...hell; It's not even a story at all. Anyway, I got bored the other day, and thought of an idea that some people might like (I don't know if anyone will). I decided to look up some names of the Outsiders, and what there origins were, and such. So here's what I'm thinking: You send in your names (first or middle or both) and I'll tell you what it means, its origin, and similar names/nicknames, etc. So far I've done the Outsiders and mine:  
  
Me: Kate (Kathryn)~ Kathryn~ Origin: Greek/Meaning: Pure/ Similarities: Katarina, Kate, Kathryn, Kathreen, Katrin, Kathy, Katie, Kate, Katina, Katrina, Karen, Karin, Karyn, Karan, Karon, Kari, Karrie, Karry, Kara, Karina, Caren, Carin, Caryn, Cari, Carrie, Carry, Cara   
  
Steve~ Origin: Greek/Meaning: Crown/Similarities: Steven, Stefan, Stephan, Stepan, Steve, Stevie, Steven, Stefano, Stephens, Stevens, Stevenson, Stephenson, Etienne, Esteban, Estevan, Steffan  
  
Keith (Two-Bit)~ Origin: Celtic; Welsh/Meaning: wood, wind; wood- dweller/Similarities: None  
  
Dallas~ Origin: Scottish/Meaning: place name, wise/Similarities: None  
  
Johnny (John)~ Origin: Hebrew/Meaning: God is merciful/Similarities: John, Jonny, Johnny, Jonathan, Juan  
  
Darry~ Origin: Old English/Meaning: beloved/Similarities: Darryl, Darryll, Daryl, Daryll  
  
Soda (N/A, so I'll do his middle name, Patrick)~ Origin: Latin/Meaning: Noble, Noble One/Similarities: Patrice, Padraic, Padraig, Padruig, Pat, Paddy, Patterson, Paterson, Pattison, Rick, Ricky  
  
Pony (Again, N/A, so I'll do his middle name, Michael)~ Origin: Hebrew/Meaning: who is like God/Similarities: Michail, Mikhail, Mikas, Mikel, Michel, Miguel, Michelangelo, Micah, Michiel, Micha, Mischa, Mitchell, Mitch, Michau, Mikkel, Michel, Michele, Mihon, Mikhos, Mihal, Mick, Mickey, Micky, Mike, Mikey, Mickie, Midge, Mihály, Mikó   
  
Okay, so if you would like me to translate your name, tell me in a review. Thanx everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Translations 1

Thank you, everyone who reviewed; I really had fun with this, so keep 'em coming!!!  
  
Bridget~ Origin: Celtic/Meaning: resolute, strength, saint/Similarities: Brigetta, Brigette, Brigitte, Brighid, Brigid, Britta, Brita, Britte, Brit, Biddy, Brie, Bree, Birgit, Birgitta, Brigada, Brigida, Brigita, Birgit, Birdie, Bryde, Bridge, Gidget, Gidgey   
  
Kristen (newyorkbabe)~ Origin: Greek/Meaning: anointed, follows Christ/Similarities: Christine, Kristen, Kristin, Kristine, Kirsten, Kristina, Chris, Christie, Kris, Kristi, Krissie, Christiana, Christa, Chrissy, Christeena, Kristeena, Krissy, Kristy  
  
Bethany~ Origin: Hebrew/Meaning: House/Similarities: Bethanie, Betheny, Bethesda, Bethel, Beth, Annie, Bethannie  
  
Samantha~ Origin: Aramaic/Meaning: listens well/Similarities: Sammy, Sammi, Sam  
  
Augustine~ Origin: Latin/Meaning: exalted/Similarities: Augustin, Augustine, Augustina, Augie, August, Augusta, Gus, Gussy, Gussie, Gusta, Austin, Agustin, Agostino, Augusto   
  
Once again thanx!!! Lotsa Love, Kate 


	3. Translation 2

Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed!!! I had no idea it would be such a big hit!!! By the way, I changed my mind, I wont update every 5 ppl, but I'll try to do this everyday.well see how it turns out.  
  
Sabrina~ Origin: Latin/Meaning: From the border land/Similarities: Sabrena (I couldn't find the LeAnn part or the LaMonica part, but I do, I'll post it later.)  
  
Carol~ Origin: Old German/Meaning: strong, melody, song/Similarities: Carolyne, Carolyn, Carolina, Cary, Carly, Carol, Karoline, Karolyne, Karolina, Karolyna, Caro, Karo, Carra, Cara, Carrie, Carry, Lina, Kari, Kerry, Carey, Ceray, Kerrie, Karri, Cary, Karrie, Kerrolyn  
  
Leigh~ Origin: Old English/Meaning: Medow/ Similarites: Leigh, Lea, Leanne  
  
Karlei~ Origin: Latin/Meaning: Little, Womanly/ Similarities: Carleen, Karlie, Karly, Karleen, Karlene, Carlene   
  
Carly~ See Karlei  
  
Anne~ Origin: Hebrew/Meaning: Gracious/Similarities: Ann, Anna, Annis, Annys, Anya, Anja, Anika, Annika, Annie, Annice, Anita, Anca, Anneka, Annette, Ana, Anita, Annette, Nanette, Anitia, Anushka, Anuschka   
  
Paige~ Origin: French/Meaning: Young Attendant/Similarities: Page, Payge, Padgett   
  
  
  
Thanx again, and tell everyone to review!!! 


	4. Translation 3

Okay, I couldn't find the name Rockelle, but I found Rochelle, which I'm guessing is pretty close.  
  
Rochelle~ Origin: French/Meaning: From the little rock/Similarities: Rochella, Rochette   
  
Andrea~ Origin: Latin/Meaning: Womanly/Similarities: Andie, Andy, Andreana   
  
Gwendolyn~ Origin: Celtic/Meaning: white; blessed, fortunate/Similarities: Gwendolynne, Gwendoline, Gwynne, Wynny, Gwen  
  
Daria~ Origins: Persian/Meaning: Queen/Similarities: Darine  
  
Colin~ Origin: Celtic, Greek/Meaning: Youth, child, victor/Similarities: Collin, Collins  
  
Andrew~ Origin: Greek, French/Meaning: Manly, valiant, courageous/Similarities: Anders, Andreas, Andres, Andre, Andrei, Andrey, Andries, Andros, Andy, Andie, Andrews, Drew, Andrea, Andrys   
  
K, that's it for now! Keep sending them in, I usually start it as soon as I get them in, but only post them once I get at least five. Oh, and Kirsten.your name is in the similarities pile of Kristen, so it still means the same the same things. K, I'm done, but I'm very bored, so will someone plz say something funny or stupid or random in a review or e-mail? Plz!!!! I got nothing to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Translations 5

Arwen~ Origin: Celtic(I think, maybe old English)/Meaning: Noble Maiden/Similarities: None  
  
Monica~ Origin: Latin/Meaning: advice/Similarities: Monca, Mona, Monique   
  
Alice~ Origin: Old German, Greek/Meaning: noble, truth/Similarities: Alicia, Alise, Alisa, Alison, Allison, Alyse, Alix, Alyce, Alexis, Alika, Aliki, Ali, Allie, Ally, Alisha, Alishea, Alyshia, Alysha, Alissa, Alyson, Alyssa, Allyssa, Al, Lyssa, Alseia, Alessa   
  
Amber~ Origin: Arabic/Meaning: yellow-brown, precious jewel/Similarities: Ambert   
  
Orlando~ Origin: Latin/Meaning: bright sun/Similarities: Orly, Lando   
  
Lorelai~ Origin: German/Meaning: From the Rhine River/Similarities: Lori, Lorelei, Rory, Elle   
  
Liv~ Origin: Norwegian/Meaning: Life/Similarities: Livanna, Livania, Livanya   
  
Enya~ Origin: Irish/Meaning: Little Angel/Similarities: Leyns, Lenya   
  
Lily~ Origin: Latin/Menaing: Lily; Flower/Similarities: Lilian, Lily Ann, Lilian, Lilianne, Liliana, Lilias, Lilly, Lili, Lilia, Lil, Lis  
  
Roxanne~ Origin: Persian/Meaning: brilliant one/Similarities: Roxane, Roxann, Roxanna, Roxie, Roxy, Rox, Roxana   
  
Sorry, Sookie, I couldn't find your name, but I'll keep looking!!! 


	6. Translations 6

Hey everybody!!! Keep sending names in!!! Also, if you've already sent me your name, and would like to find some that belong to a family member, boyfriend/girlfriend, celebrity (I already got one Enya) feel free to do so. Also, if you could be a bit more specific, that would help. For an example I got one asking for Gwen, and I wasn't sure if it was for Gwendolyn, or Gwyneth. Thanx!!!   
  
Tara~ Origin: Celtic, Gaelic, Hindu/ rocky hill, tower/Similarities: Taria, Taryn (The person who submitted this asked 4 Tara Ann, but Ann is in the third chapter, so just put it together as you see fit!)  
  
Allison~ See Alice (Chapter 5)  
  
Natalie~ Origin: Latin/Meaning: birthday, child born at Christmas/Similarities: Nataly, Natalee, Nataleigh, Natalia, Natalya, Natala, Nataline, Nathalia, Nathalie, Noel, Noelle, Novella, Natasha, Natosha, Natashi, Tosha, Tosh, Natasa, Natashia, Natalja, Natassia, Nastassia, Natividad, Netty, Nettie, Natty, Tally, Tallie, Tasha, Talia   
  
Tessa~ Origin: Italian/Meaning: countess/Similarities: Tess, Tessie, Tessy, Tessica   
  
Michal: Origin: Hebrew/Meaning: like God/Similarities: Michaelina, Michaeline, Michelina, Micaela, Mikaela, Miguela, Michelle, Nichelle, Shelly, Shell, Michal, Micheline, Michelyn, Mickey, Mikhaeli, Mikaeli 


	7. Translations 7

Hey ppl! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! K, I'm going on vacation, so don't expect any updates for a about a week at the most.  
  
Harriet~ Origin: unknown/Meaning: home ruler/Similarities: Harriett, Hariett   
  
Gabbriella~ Origin: Hebrew/Meaning: God is my strength/Similarities: Gabby, Gabriela, Gabbryela, Gabi, Gabriella, Gaby, Gavrila, Gavra, Galia, Galya, Gabi   
  
Shana~ Origin: Hebrew/Meaning: Beautiful/Similarities: Shaina, Shaynah, Shanie, Shayna, Shay, Shanna,  
  
Kayla~ Origin: Hebrew /Meaning: crown of laurels/Similarities: Kaila, Kaylynn, Kailyn, Kaylene, Kaylah, Kayln, Kay   
  
Roya~ Origin: Old French, Gaelic/Meaning: regal one, red/Similarities: Royal, Royale, Royall, Roi   
  
Sarah~ Origin: Hebrew /Meaning: Princess /Similarities: Sara, Sari, Sarri, Sary, Sarrie, Sarene, Sarina, Sarine, Sarita, Sairne, Sarett, Sadie, Sadey, Zarah, Zara, Zaria  
  
Thanx!!!! Much Love!!! ~Kate~ 


	8. Translations 8

Hey everybody!!! I know, I know, I'm a horrible person who is too lazy to update, but I'm here now.  
  
James~ Origin: Hebrew/Meaning: supplanter /Similarities : Seamus, Jaime, Jamie, Jim, Jimmy   
  
Lance~ Origing: Old French, Old German /Meaning: knight's attendant; land /Similarities: Lancelot, Launcelot, Ancel   
  
Charity~ Origing: Latin /Meaning: affection, charity, brotherly love /Similarities: None  
  
Aaliyah~ Origing: Arabic, Hebrew /Meaning: high exalted, to ascend /Similarities: Aleah, Alea, Aleaseya, Aliya, Alia, Aleeya, Aliyah, Allyiah   
  
Noel~ Origing: French /Meaning: Christmas /Similarities: Noël, Nowell, Natale, Natal   
  
Rebekah~ Origing: Hebrew /Meaning: bound, tied /Similarities: Rebekah, Rebeckah, Rebeccah, Rebeca, Rebeka, Rebeque, Rebekka, Rebakah, Rebequa, Becky, Bekki, Becca, Becha, Becka, Riba, Reba, Riva, Reeba, Ree, Rivka, Rifka, Rivca, Rivy   
  
Pepper~ Origin: English /Meaning: From the pepper plant /Similarities: None  
  
Ann~ Origin: Hebrew /Meaning: gracious /Similarities: Anne, Anna, Annis, Annys, Anya, Anja, Anika, Annika, Annie, Annice, Anita, Anca, Anneka, Annette, Ana, Anita, Annette, Nanette, Anitia, Anushka, Anuschka  
  
Thanx everybody!!! 


	9. Translations 9

K everybody keep sending them in!!!  
  
Brandon~ Origin: Old English /Meaning: fiery hill, sword /Similarities: Branden, Brand, Bran, Brenden, Brendan, Brant, Brent, Brennen, Brennan, Branford   
  
Zack~ Origin: Hebrew /Meaning: God remembers, renowned by God /Similarities: Zacharias, Zakary, Zacarius, Zaccaria, Zachariah, Zechairah, Zackry, Zach, Zack, Zak, Zacharie, Zaccaria, Zacharyah   
  
Ron~ Origin: Old Norse /Meaning: mighty /Similarities: Ronnie, Ronny, Ronald, Renaldo, Ronan, Naldo   
  
Lila~ Origin: Arabic /Meaning: night /Similarities: Lillah, Lyla, Leilia, Lela, Laila, Layla   
  
Marcia~ Origin: Latin /Meaning: martial /Similarities: Marzia, Marsha, Marshe, Marcille, Marchita, Marchette, Marquita, Martia, Marcelia, Marcy, Marci, Marcie, Marcey, Marsi, Marsy, Marsie   
  
Helga~ Origin: Scandinavian /Meaning: holy, faithful /Similarities: None  
  
Ricky~ See Patrick in chap. 1  
  
Thanks! ~Kate~ 


	10. Translations 10

Sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't until I got at least five, even this almost looks pathetically small on the page.  
  
Melody~ Origin: Greek /Meaning: song /Similarities: Melodie, Melly, Mellie   
  
Bijan ~ Very sorry to whoever submitted this, but I can't find your name!  
  
Joshua~ Origin: Hebrew /Meaning: Jehova saves /Similarities: Josh   
  
Scott~ Origin: Old English /Meaning: from Scotland /Similarities: Scot, Scotty, Scottie, Escott   
  
Tiffany~ Origin: Old French /Meaning: appearance of God /Similarities: Tiff, Tifany, Tiphany, Tifanee, Tiffy, Tiffie, Fanny  
  
Thanks Everybody!!! 


	11. Translations 11

Marina!!!!!!!! You're review was sooooooooo incredibly awesome!!!! You rock!  
  
Marina~ Origin: Russian/Meaning: sea maiden/Similarities: Rina, Reena, Mar, Mari  
  
Amelia~ Origin: Latin/Meaning: flatterer, work of the Lord, beloved/Similarities: Ameilie, Amalia, Amela, Amala, Emelia, Aimee, Amia, Amity, Emele   
  
Lacey~ Origin: French/Meaning: place name/Similarities: Lacy, Laycee, Lace  
  
Taylor~ Origin: Middle English/Meaning: Tailor/Similarities: Tailor, Tay, Tie   
  
Elijah~ Origin: Hebrew/Meaning: Hebrew/Similarities: Elias, Ellis, Eliha, Elyas, Ellison, Ellsworth, Ellys, Ilya, Ilja, Eliakim, Elia, Eli   
  
Amanda~ Origin: Latin/Meaning: love, worthy of love, precious thing/Similarities: Mandy, Mandie, Mandi   
  
Claire~ Origin: Latin, Greek/Meaning: bright, shining, clear/Similarities: Clare, Clara, Clarice, Clarissa, Claris, Clarisse, Clarrie, Chiara, Clareta, Clarette, Claretta, Claral, Clairese   
  
Thank you everybody!!! Lotsa Love, Kate 


End file.
